Vic Morrow
Vic Morrow (1929 - 1982) Film Deaths *''King Creole'' (1958) [Shark]: Stabbed (we don't see exactly where) with his own knife during a struggle with Elvis Presley in an alley. (Thanks to Robert) *''Cimarron'' (1960) [Wes Jennings]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Glenn Ford in the Schoolhouse. *''Posse from Hell'' (1961) [Crip]: Shot dead by Audie Murphy in a running gunfight in the rocks and brush.(Thanks to Brian) *''Great White (L'Ultimo squalo; The Last Shark; Shark)'' (1981) [Ron Hamer]: Drowned in the ocean while wearing an explosive-covered vest; his body is shown afterwards when it washes up and is eaten by the shark, before James Franciscus sets off the explosives. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''1990: The Bronx Warriors (1990: I guerreri del Bronx)'' (1982) [Hammer]: Shot with an arrow by Mark Gregory. (Thanks to Johan) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983)'' [Bill Conner]: In the first segment, he is killed in several different ways while being transported into different situations - only to transport to a different situation each time he dies. First, he falls from a high ledge to his death while being shot at by Nazi officer Kai Wulff, who sees Bill as a Jew. Second, Bill is shot to death by Ku Klux Klansmen - led by John Larroquette - who see him as an Afro-American. Third, Bill is blown up by a grenade when a squad of American Soldiers see him as a Viet Cong. Finally, Bill is possibly killed (off screen) in a concentration camp after the segment ends; the segment ends with Bill on a train with several Jewish people, so his final death is heavily implied (the segment was originally supposed to end with Vic redeeming himself by rescuing two Vietnamese children, but his real-life death in an accident during filming forced the writers to change it). TV Deaths *''The Rifleman: The Angry Gun (1958) Cotton: Shot in the stomach by Chuck Connors; he dies shortly after climbing up to him. *The Rifleman: Letter of the Law (1958) Stocker: Gunned down by Chuck Connors after breaking into the town jail to retrieve a pair of fancy revolvers. *'Tom Sawyer (1973)' Joe: Killed by a big rock that falls on him while chasing Josh Albee and Karen Pearson in the cave. *The Streets Of San Francisco: The Twenty-Four Karat Plague (1973)'' [Vic Tolliman]: Hit by a delivery van as he runs across the road fleeing from Michael Douglas. (Thanks to Brian) *''Captains and the Kings'' (1976 miniseries) [Senator Tom Hennessey]: Dies of pneumonia after passing out drunk in an alley in the rain; his body is shown afterwards when a policeman discovers him, then again during his funeral. *'Greatest Heroes of the Bible: Daniel and Nebuchadnezzar (1979)' [Arioch]: Stabbed by a loose slave as Vic tries to assassinate Hans Conried. (though I'm not 100% sure of this) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Barbara Turner. *Father of Jennifer Jason Leigh. Morrow, Vic Morrow, Vic Morrow, Vic Morrow, Vic Morrow, Vic Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Directors Category:Jewish Category:Helicopter accident victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Korean War veteran Category:United States Navy veteran Category:Killed by Same Performer